


born to be an American

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things you say when we are on top of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	born to be an American

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa/gifts).



“THREE, THREE, THREE!” Patrick chanted inches away from Jonny’s face, just to mess with him. The bar was loud enough he could play it off as trying to get him to hear but he knew Jonny wouldn’t buy it.

Jonny grinned widely back at him, not caring fuck all about being yelled at. “TROIS, TROIS, TROIS!”

“Quit it with the Canadianness _Tazer_ , you’re on American soil, you just won the Stanley fucking cup for an American team!”

“Your nationality isn’t a STD, I can’t just catch it by screwing yo…” the music had quieted down just enough that everyone in their immediate surroundings could clearly have heard enough. By the way Sharpy was smiling, Patrick almost could believe he’d turned the music down himself.

“Something you go to tell us there Oh Captain our Captain?” Shawzy grabbed tight to Jonny’s shoulder and turned him to face the bemused eyes of his teammates.

Balancing the possibility this could all be forgotten by the end of the night Jonny put on his best game face. “Next round’s on me?”

The group erupted into cheers; turning around to discuss just what painfully expensive drink they’d saddle Jonny with. As the music went back to mind numbingly loud he relaxed minutely. Jonny could feel Patrick laughing at his back. He turned around with a clenched teeth smile.

“Your fault Kaner.”

Patrick leaned his head forward so that it was just at Jonny’s ear, a puff of heat against his neck made him shiver.

“Might not be a STD, but I’m willing to try and give you my awesomeness.”

Jonny rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah?”

“Hell yeah,” Patrick slid a hand into Jonny’s back pocket and smiled against his neck. “It’s the American way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.


End file.
